The Horrors of Sengoku High
by chibs3000
Summary: The characters of Inuyasha are in High School! Kagome's a prep, Inuyasha's a punk, and Kouga's a jock! What crazy things will happen in the hallways of Sengoku High? Come find out...
1. Chapter 1

_Just like the Inuyasha series except for they don't have powers, and they're in HIGH SCHOOL!!!!! mwa ha ha ha Oh, but don't worry, they look exactly the same. Inuyasha and Sesshy both still have pretty silvery hair! Lol, anyway, please review! huggles Sesshy plushie Also, the ages may be a little off....I had to make them all in the same age range...ur...yeah._

__

**Meeting The Family**

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Wake up!" Inuyasha groaned and buried his head deeper under his pillow. His hair flowed out behind him and his amber eyes were closed tightly. It was another day of school, and he was a Sophmore at Sengoku High. His brother, Sesshomaru, was 18_ (Inuyasha was 15) _and was a Senior. He despised- no, hated Sesshomaru. He was so perfect with his hair and everyone admired him, and he was really, really tall...keh. "Inuyasha!" He heard his father yell, "Get up NOW!" Inuyasha groaned again, then staggered out of bed into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru was already dressed and was sipping a cup of coffee in the kitchen. (_Unlike my other stories, coffee has a negative effect on Sesshomaru...bad Sesshy, bad!) _He had long sorta silver hair that was almost the same shade as Inuyasha's, but much longer. He had amber eyes as well, and had a cool look to him.He smirked when he saw Inuyasha, who's hair was frizzled and messy, his eyes half closed. "Good morning dear." Inuyasha's mother said with a smile, putting some bacon on a plate. "Er- hey." He said quickly, smoothing down his hair as best as he could, glaring at Sesshomaru, who was still smirking. "Good morning family!" Inuyasha's father boomed, striding into the kitchen. He kissed thier mom and then easily put Inuyasha in a headlock. "Wha-Dad!" Inuyasha choked, flailing. "C'mon, I'm tired!" His dad just laughed, while his mom sighed. "Let Inuyasha go, honey." She said with a smile. Sesshomaru grinned. "No, don't stop-this is entertaining."

Inuyasha wriggled out of his father's grasp then glared at Sesshomaru. "Oh, shut the h-urk-sorry mom." She just smiled. "Alright, eat your breakfast or you'll be late." Inuyasha sat down as Sesshomaru stood up. "I won't be." He said with a smirk, "I'm already done." Inuyasha glared as Sesshomaru left the room. Keh. He quickly gobbled down his food, then ran to his room to get ready for school.

He was perfect. He was conceited- or, that's what all the jealous people said. He was a little slow, but never went anywhere without a girl on each arm. He was a jock, and as fast as the wind. Kouga examined himself in his locker mirror, _(he has a mirror in his locker?)_ and started off down the hall. He was tall and had raven black hair with blue eyes. He was REALLY strong,_ (notice the biceps)_ and was the captain of the football team. His eyes scanned the hallway, looking for her. His eyes fell on Kagome Higurashi as she talked with her friends near her locker. Perfect. Kouga was in love with Kagome, and all his friends thought they would make a good couple. Kagome was a Sophmore, like Kouga, and was the head cheerleader of Sengoku High. Kouga walked up. "Hey, Kagome." He said smoothly, grinning. Kagome giggled, smiling. "Hello, Kouga." Her friends inched away, looking at Kouga dreamy-eyed. The couple began to start a conversation, but just then, a voice rang through the hall.

"Hey, pretty boy, you and your girlfriend are in front of my locker." Kouga turned to glare at Inuyasha, who was standing there in his usual punk clothes, looking almost...evil. "Well, you'll just have to wait, won't you?" Kouga snapped, turning back to Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I'm not taking any crap from you today, Kouga. Get out of my freakin' way!" Kouga swerved around. "Will you _shut up_? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation?" Inuyasha looked coldly at Kagome, who was just standing there, watching. "Yeah, with no one important, obviously." Kouga's eyes sparked. "Why you-" "Is something wrong, boys?" Kouga and Inuyasha turned, then groaned in unison. It was...._him._

Tall and somewhat thin, his black hair pulled back into a VERY short ponytail, Miroku Hendricks _(yeah, I know, stupid last name) _stood there, grinning from ear to ear. He was always quoting things from movies and such, and was also the hall monitor. He was a senior, and got along with mostly everyone. He was also...well...a pervert. Reason number 1 why Kouga and Inuyasha hated him so much. "Well, I hope you weren't FIGHTING." Miroku said loudly. "That would be very violent, and you'd get blood all over my clean floor." He looked at the floor, as though proving a point. Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh! This isn't even your school, idiot." Miroku looked back up, grinning. "Ah, maybe not now, but one day..." There was a long silence, but then Miroku turned to Kagome. "Ahh! Miss Kagome! _So_ glad to see you!" "Get away from her you b-" Kouga didn't get to finish his sentence. Miroku frowned. "Tut tut, language, my friend....well! There goes Miss Sango- I'll be off!"

Miroku hopped off after Sango Setsuki, a pretty Junior who despised Miroku, while Inuyasha pushed Kouga out of the way to open his locker. "Watch it, _Inuyasha_." Kouga growled. "Don't get in my way again." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Kouga and Kagome walked off, while Inuyasha got his books out of his locker and then almost knocked into someone. He was just about to go off on the person when he noticed who it was. Kikyo Bellflower. _ (just so you know, Kikyo means bellflower!) _She looked alot like Kagome with her black hair and brown eyes. The only difference was that she wasn't a prep, and her hair was much, much longer. She eyes, although dark, seemed cold and lifeless. Inuyasha- although he wouldn't admit it- had a crush on Kikyo. "Oh- Kikyo- Hi." He stuttered. Kikyo blinked. "Don't waste my time, Inuyasha." She walked off, leaving Inuyasha standing there in a trance. Cold. Real Cold.

_YES!! MY FIRST CHAPTER, DONE!!! MWA HA HA HA...........whatever. Okay, I made up most of the last names so PLEASE don't say that thier all stupid....I'm deprived...and...stupid. Lol, whatever. Please review, and don't forget to look at the Poll below!_

**Poll: Should Rin be in the High School also, or should she just be....not there?**

**1.) DUH!! RIN SHOULD BE IN THE HIGH SCHOOL!!**

**2.) Ha..your funny...ha...NO.**

**3.) I haven't a clue.**

**4.) ALFRED DUCK!!**

_I, personally, vote for the Alfred Duck._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah! Second chappy! -huggles miroku plushie- Lol...okay, majority rules, so Rin will be in the Fanfic. Some people said she should be a Sophmore, others said she should be a Senior. I just thought that since in the real Inuyasha series Rin is so much younger than Sesshomaru, then she should be a Freshman. So...yeah...please review, I guess...yeah, lol._

_Oh...and I guess I owe you all an apology...-sigh- I'm sorry I haven't updated this in...FOREVER...whatever. READ THE STORY! -gives everyone a plushie-_

**Seniors and Stalkers**

Most boys, in truth, worshipped her. She was pretty, tall with shining redish brown hair and dark eyes. Ayame, though, only had eyes for one person- and that was Kouga. But Kouga only had eyes for that _wench_ Kagome. Ayame opened her locker and smiled at the picture of Kouga in it. She tossed her hair, then glanced to her right.

'_Let's see,_' Ayame thought, '_Kouga should be walking this way, about...now!_' Right on cue, Kouga turned to corner, his black hair waving and his eyes shining. It took all of her energy not to swoon.

"Hey," She smiled. "What's up, Kouga?" Kouga blinked at her, then shrugged. "Nothin' much..." His eyes moved past her, and Ayame pouted as he ran over to meet Kagome at her locker. "Wench..." She muttered under her breath, shooting daggers at Kagome. Just then, two of Kouga's friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, ran up, looking out of breath.

"H-Hey...A-Ayame..." Ginta gasped, shooting a grin at her. "_What,_" She said dully, "Is wrong with you?" Hakkaku leaned against the lockers, running his fingers through his spiked mohawk. "It's just Kouga- he walks WAY too fast. We can never keep up or anything." (Ha- sound familiar?)

Ayame just rolled her eyes, then continued to glare at Kagome. Ginta poked Ayame. "Hey...you really like Kouga, don't you?" Ayame swerved around, her eyes piercing. "_Yes_, but that- that _girl_ keeps flirting with him..." Hakkaku blinked. "Umm...no offense, Ayame, but it kinda looks like _Kouga_ is flirting with _Kagome_." Ayame slammed her locker and pushed past them. "Wow." Ginta said dully. "That went well."

Inuyasha looked up from his desk. A small girl with long black hair and big eyes was staring at him. Inyasha was in the library, (yes, the library) doing his homework. "_What,_" He growled, "_Are you staring at!_" The girl jumped. "Oh- I'm so, so sorry!" She ran over and jumped into the seat next to him. "It's just..you look so much like Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha twitched, slamming his book closed. "Again," He said, "_What do you want!_" She smiled.

"Well, you see, my name is Rin. I am part of the Sesshomaru Fan Club," "What the he-" "And I was wondering if you could give me more information on Sesshomaru..." "Not rea-" "Since you _are_ his brother and all..." _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"_ The Librarian turned around and glared at the two. Rin blinked. "I'm sorry..." She said, "I don't quite understand..." Inuyasha closed his book, glaring at her. "Okay, listen up shorty. There's no way I'm going to give you any information about that bastard." Rin shrunk back. "Ah...alright..." Inuyasha marched out of the library, earning several glares from nearby students.

Marching out into the hall, Inuyasha suddenly remembered something. "Damn...I didn't finish my homework..."

"What's wrong, freak show?" A voice drawled, and Inuyasha swerved around. Kouga was standing there along with his two 'side-kicks', Hakkaku and Ginta. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Who're you calling a freak show, Kouga? I'm not the one who has two idiots hanging on my every move just to help me think." Kouga's eyes narrowed. "I hate to say this, freak, but I need your help with something." Inuyasha stopped in mid-turn then looked at Kouga.

"Wait...help? You've gotta be joking." Kouga shook his head reluctantly. "No...but don't think this means were _friends_, cause we are definitly not." Inuyasha shrugged. "Better for me. But you know, pretty boy, you owe me." He smirked, making Kouga glare at him. "Whatever, fine." He said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Inuyasha was looking forward to this, actually. Doing a favor for Kouga meant that he owed him, which would be good for future situations. "Alright, pretty boy," Inuyasha smirked, "What do you want?" Kouga shifted uneasily. "Well..."

"Ahem- repeat after me!" Rin had a responsibility. She _was_ the leader, after all, but this responsibility was greater than all the other ones she had. Rin was the leader of the Sesshomaru Fan Club. Or, as they called her, the President. Rin was only a freshman, but due to her intense knowledge of everything Sesshomaru, she gained the spot as the President. (can you say stalker, kids?)

"I pledge alliegance to the perfection of the humanity that is Sesshomaru. I vow to respect, honor, and love Sesshomaru- 'Till death do us part.' " The group repeated the pledge in unison, their high-pitched voices filling the room.

"Ahem," Rin huffed, looking at the group, "Now, as all of you know, the annual school dance is coming up." The girls in the room immediately started to giggle and swoon. Rin pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "_Listen_ - alright, so this means that many girls will ask Sesshomaru to the dance. But this cannot happen." All the girls nodded. Rin crossed her arms.

"So that means that we must protect Sesshomaru at _all costs_. Understand?" The girls all nodded, looking deathly serious. The meeting went on a bit longer until it was finally ajourned. Rin left the room and walked confidently down the hallway. One thing was for certain - If she couldn't have Sesshomaru, no one could.

_What favor is Kouga going to ask Inuyasha to do? And will Rin's plan to claim Sesshomaru work? Will Ayame ever claim Kouga's affection?_

_Find out in the next chapter... -dramatic music-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter, finally! I didn't expect this fan fiction to be this popular...but I'm getting really good feedback off of it. So...yay! _

_-gives everyone a plushie-_

_Anyways, this is the third chapter. It's based off of the Fall Out Boy song - Grand Theft Autumn, (Where is Your Boy). __New characters in this chapter as well. __Enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where is Your Boy Tonight?**

Miroku was on a mission. A quest. An...expedition. And he wouldn't stop until that mission - that goal - was completed. Surprisingly enough, Miroku was fairly popular with the ladies at Sengoku High. But Miroku only had eyes for one girl - and that was Sango. Sango, with her long black hair and dark eyes...she was a tough nut to crack, though, since she basically despised Miroku with every fiber of her being. But would Miroku give up? Hell no.

"Ahh, Sango...what light through yonder window breaks?" Miroku leaned against a locker, grinning at Sango as she rummaged through her locker.

"Miroku, I'm not going to the dance with you." She didn't even glance at him. Miroku smiled sweetly.

"Ah, dear Sango, you underestimate me. I was, in fact, not going to ask you to the dance."

Sango turned to look at him, frowning. "You weren't?"

"Of course not!" He grinned. "For you and I, dear Sango, a mere school dance is not enough to express my true feelings for you. Marriage, however, is an acceptable -"

Sango swerved around, slamming her locker shut. "Miroku! Get a life!" She stalked away, leaving Miroku standing there.

"Oh yeah." He smirked, "She wants me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the school dance coming up, Kagome had a right to be worried. She was one of the most popular girls in school - involuntarily - but still, she had to keep up her image. If there was one thing that stayed true at Sengoku High, it was the fact that who you were and who you hung out with was everything. Although sometimes Kagome wished that she could be like Kikyo - fearless, didn't care what anyone thought - or even like Inuyasha! Him and Kikyo both had this attitude, an attitude where they didn't care what anyone else thought...and that? That was what Kagome wanted...

"Kagome!" Nearly falling out of her seat, Kagome's head snapped up. "Uh - yes?" She was staring into the faces of her three best friends - Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Concentrate, will you?" Eri rolled her eyes, flipping another page of her magazine. "We were discussing who to take to the dance. Weren't you listening?" Kagome shook her head, giving Eri a weak smile. Eri pursed her lips. "Well, you're going with Kouga, of course, so -"

"Who said I'm going with Kouga?" Kagome crossed her arms defensively, frowning. Her friends all gaped at her. True, she did really like Kouga. Yes, in that way. But Kouga flirted with all the girls - not as much as he did with Kagome, though - and he was so..._preppy_. She shuddered at the thought, then nearly hit herself. Who was she calling preppy? She was the most popular girl in school and head cheerleader! If anyone was preppy it was her!

"Kagome..." Ayumi shook her head. "You _have_ to go with Kouga. I mean...really. Either that or go with Hojo." She motioned to another football player nearby - one who had liked Kagome before, but she had turned him down. Hojo noticed Kagome and grinned. Kagome smiled sweetly at him, then turned back to her friends.

"Not Hojo. And...maybe Kouga...but..." She tilted her head. But who did she _really_ want to go with? Her eyes rose, and a smile set on her lips. "Inuyasha." Her voice was barely audible, but all three of her friends swerved to her, shrieking.

"WHAT?" Yuka screeched so loud nearby tables turned to look. Kagome's mouth opened and closed, trying to think of a cover-up. "Uhh...Inuyasha...I mean...what is he doing talking to Kouga?" She pointed wildly across the cafeteria, and all three of her friends turned to look.

"Wow." Eri frowned. "That _is_ strange..." Kagome let out a sigh. Truthfully, she couldn't care less if Kouga and Inuyasha were talking. She was just happy she was able to cover up so well...but _did_ she like Inuyasha like she did Kouga? Her eyes rose again to both of their tall figures. Possibly. Possibly so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

"C'mon, really - "

"Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Yeah, but - "

"Hell no."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, glaring at the football player in front of him. Kouga wanted Inuyasha to do something for him. The impossible. Most definitely not. He would not...Inuyasha just shuddered at the thought.

"Listen," Kouga said through clenched teeth, "I'm part of the Dance Committee-" (_only because of Kagome, mind you_) "-and all I want is for your brother to be the host of the dance. All he'll be doing is announcing the Queen and King. That's it!" Kouga crossed his arms.

"Keh." Inuyasha glared at him. "You're talking about the freak of nature people _say_ is somehow related to me. Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"Because," Kouga said tiredly, "I've tired and he won't listen. And whether or not he hates you, he will at least _somewhat_ listen to what you have to say. Plus..." Kouga smirked. "...this is a bargain, right?"

Inuyasha shifted a bit. "Do tell." He smirked. "So what's in it for me, pretty boy?"

"I can get you a date." Kouga held up a hand at Inuyasha's bored expression. "Not just _any_ date...but the date I know you've been wanting."

Inuyasha still looked bored. "As if, pretty boy -"

"Kikyo Bellflower." Kouga's words stopped Inuyasha in mid-sentence. Inuyasha stared at him. "You're joking." His voice came out slowly, carefully. Kouga smirked. "Of course I can do that. You underestimate my authority?"

At this Inuyasha was tempted to say 'What authority?', but decided against it. "Fine. I'll do it." Inuyasha stared for a moment at Kouga's outstretched hand, signifying the deal...and took it, shaking it awkwardly.

Some feet away, Miroku sat at a table, watching the pair. "Ah," He smiled, "The beginning of a beautiful friendship!" He smiled to himself, sipping his coke. "Lovely seeing too enemies becoming the best of friends, isn't it, my dear?" He turned around to Sango, grinning. Sango glared at him. "Tell me again why I sat next to you?" Miroku beamed. "Because you can't resist my charm?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Nope." She stood up. "That definitely wasn't it." And then she turned and walked away, leaving Miroku still sitting there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once in Inuyasha's life, everything was actually going well. He wasn't failing - which is pretty amazing - he hadn't been bothered _too much_ by Kouga due to the fact that his brother (surprisingly) agreed to Kouga's terms. Kouga was going to the dance with Kagome, of course, so all was right with the world. Not only that, but Kouga had promised that Kikyo would go with him to the dance...

Inuyasha grinned to himself. He was genuinely happy. Could things really go any better than this? Not possible.

For Kagome, on the other hand, things were just..._confusing_. She had agreed to go to the dance with Kouga, but mostly only because of her friends pressuring her...the school pressuring her. And as for Inuyasha? She wasn't sure what she thought of him...but if there was one thing she was sure of? She needed to get past those two more years of High School...just two more years of Sengoku High. Then she was free of all the pressure, all the cliques.

Kagome shook her head. She was genuinely confused. Could things really get any more confusing? No, that wasn't possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku. Stop..._following me_!" Sango swerved around, glaring at him. Miroku held up his hands defensively.

"Really, though, my dear Sango...I think it's time you realize that we _belong together_." He got a faraway look in his eyes. "It's destiny, my dear Sango! Destiny has called us to be together! Like Romeo and Juliet - star crossed lovers..."

Sango made a face. "Don't you remember that they committed suicide at the end of the play?" She crossed her arms.

"Such was the intensity of their love for each other!" Miroku cried dramatically.

Sango crossed her arms, frustrated. "Listen, will you please just leave me _alone_? I'm sick and tired of you following me around like a lost puppy!"

Miroku grinned. "Not until you agree to go to the dance with me."

"No."

"Just one night!"

"I said no!"

"Well then, I suppose until I hear those four simple words I'll just have to keep following you..."

"FINE, I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Sango swerved around, fuming. "Just GO AWAY." She stalked off, and this time Miroku didn't follow her. Instead he grinned to himself, turning and walking the other way down the hall.

"You're a genius." He smirked to himself. "A total genius!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of the dance. _Finally_.

Sesshomaru looked up from the kitchen table. He was sitting there in semi-formal clothing, hair same as always, serious as always. Although it didn't matter what he wore - he always looked like...well, _perfection_. He raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha walked in, also dressed somewhat formally.

"Don't tell me that _you_ have a date." Sesshomaru sneered.

"As a matter of fact," Inuyasha glared, "I do have a date. Unlike you..." At this comment, Sesshomaru laughed - actually laughed, the nerve of him! - and stood up.

"I do have a date..._Inuyasha_." He frowned just saying his name. "Whatever poor, imaginary date you have...or perhaps someone was bet to go with you? I'm weighing the possibilities." He smirked at Inuyasha's glaring face, turning to leave.

"Who are _you_ going with?" Inuyasha spat, crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru turned, a smug look on his face.

"Kikyo. Kikyo Bellflower."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C'mon, that was a long chapter...Review?_


End file.
